Cloudwalkers
by Redrabbit50
Summary: 3 Chapters now up!
1. 1st cahpter

**What happens when Kagome is in heat and Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Naraku and Inuyasha wants her, and they kidnap her friends so she would pick them? What happens when they what her to pick a mate? What will happen to her friends?**

**This is my 1st fanfiction so I hope you like it!**

"**Kagome, can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha said looking at Sango and Miroku in an evil glare.**

"**Ummmm…. Kagome if you need us we'll be way over there not hearing what Inuyasha has to say to you." And with that they lefted. Kagome's thoughts were 'Is he finally goes to say that he's picked Kikyo!' "Kagome are you ok you look like someone has killed you?"**

"**No, Inuyasha it's just…Never mind. What did you what to talk to me about?"**

"**Kagome do you know your in heat at all?" Inuyasha said as not turning to let his demon form out listing for Kagome. "No, but I don't care ok is that all?" Kagome thinking "I hope that's all I don't what there to be more."**

"**Yes there am I…I…I LOVE YOU KIKYO…I MEAN KAGOME!" "Kikyo…you love Kikyo? Or do you love me? Are you just saying all this because I'm in heat?" "Kagome I meant to say I love you not Kikyo!" Kagome not hearing him "Inuyasha I HATE YOU SO MUCH…sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" And with that she ran off not knowing what would happen to her at all!**

**So how does you like it? I know short but have to do stuff!**


	2. Rin

An Inuyasha x Kagome x Sesshoumaru x Kouga x Naraku fanfiction.

Last time:

"Kagome, can I talk to you alone?

"Yes there is I…I…I LOVE U KIKYO…I MEAN KAGOME!"

Part 2: Rin's helping hand!

"I hate you Inuyasha! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!" Kagome Screamed as loud as she could!

And with that she ran away. Inuyasha was now passed out and he did not look pretty! Off in to the woods not worried about who was there all she could think was "How could he do this to me? I mean I loved him" Crying in tears. And then she stopped because she had been running for about in hour. She fell to the ground, then all of no where she heard "Why are you crying Kagome? Rin doesn't like it when Kagome is crying?" Kagome looked at the little girl coming out of the shadows. "Hello Rin I have not seen you for a while? Where is Sesshoumaru?" She said in a hate kind of tune. "Sesshoumaru is looking for Inuyasha, Rin got left with Master Jaken, he never plays with Rin then I heard you crying and came over, But Rin "I'm happy to see you to Rin!" Draining here tears. "I'm so happy to see Kagome?" "Kagome didn't answer Rin's Question? Why are you crying? Is it because of Inuyasha?" Rin said very sadly. "Yes Rin it is because of Inuyasha?" "It ok u can play with Ok Kagome?" Taking Kagome's arm and pulling her to the hot springs. "Rin needs to get clean for when Loud Sesshoumaru comes back!" "Ok Lets get clean for lord Sesshoumaru " "Me too lets get clean for Sesshoumaru-sama" "Rin is happy that Kagome is here."

Mean While

"Sango do you thinks that Inuyasha will ever wake up?" Shippo said sad about Kagome leaving.

"I could care less about Inuyasha right now!" Sango looking to see if Kagome would return.

"I heard that Sango! It's not my flat Kagome has LOST IT!" Inuyasha said as getting up!

"It is your fault because you said you LOVED KIKYO!" Sango screamed out to Inuyasha getting in his face!

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY KIKYO I MEANT TO SAY KAGOME! I SEEN KIKYO'S SOUL THINGS AND I SAID KIKYO OUT LOUD, SANGO!" Inuyasha screaming at Sango not thinking how was behind him.

"Inuyasha, is this true you love my recantation more then me?" And with that " Kikyo's thoughts were "How could he do this to me?' as she walked sadly away thought he loved me? NO he loves that girl, that girl KAGOME! I will kill her for what she has done! But how can I kill her she is more powerful then me? I know Aqua She can kill her after all she was the power of life and death (More like the power of darkness)! She will kill her for me that am the greatest thing I thought of since I came back to life! And also I can have the rest of my soul back!"

Mean While

Lord Sesshoumaru comes back after looking for Kagome (He found out that his stupid half-breed of a brother made her leave, he's been looking for her since!)

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look who Rin found, I found Kagome! Rin and Kagome have Since master Jaken didn't want to play with Rin! We been playing all day!"

Sesshoumaru looking down at Kagome sleeping next to a tree.

"Rin maybe you should go to bed we have a long journey tomorrow!" Sesshoumaru still looking at Kagome.

Rin out on this" "Yes lord Sesshoumaru" Rin went over to sleep next to Kagome who had the biggest smile she could make.

"Good night Rin" And as he said that she dozed off to sleep right next to Kagome.

Well how do you like Part 2?


	3. Stay or go?

Last time:

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY KIKYO I MEANT TO SAY KAGOME! I SEEN KIKYO'S SOUL THINGS AND I SAID KIKYO OUT LOUD, SANGO!" Inuyasha

Part 3: Should I stay or should I go?

The next day

Kagome could feel something soft and warm around her whole body. Then it just diapered, she opened one of her eyes to see what made her warm when she opened her eyes it was the lord of the western lands sleeping right next to her.

All she could think about was "Sesshoumaru is lying right next to me, he is really cute when he's sleeping!"

"Thank you for the compliment Kagome" Sesshoumaru said as walking up.

"you can hear my thoughts?" Kagome said as she turned the brightest red.

"I could always hear people's thoughts just never used that power till now." He said as looking at her with lust in his eyes.

"Ummmm why are you looking at me this way? And why are you so close to me? And where is Rin?"

"You talk a lot for a human, Rin has gone with Jaken to pick flowers since you were not a wake, I'm looking at you this way because…..um….I…um….may like you a lot…I mean I liked you since we meet that first time but I don't show emotions, And I'm close to you because it was cold last night."

"……………….I'm sorry I got lost when you said you liked me? I have a question can you take me back to Inuyasha?" Kagome looking at him in puppy eyes.

Mean while:

"Aqua I have a job for you and it has to do with one of your older brothers! Will you take the job?" Kikyo said with hate in her eyes.

"Why ask me you know I hate my brothers lady Kikyo after leaving me on my own you know I might kill them." Aqua said as sitting with the other goddess of the elements. (Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Future (She can tell you what has happen are happening or will happen.)

"But you can not blame them for ever about your dad's request as to kill you because of you power of darkness, they didn't kill you did they?" Kikyo said with a sad look of her face.

"I was only 3 when that happened, and even if they did I would not have died because I'm the one how can not die unless I want to die or if someone finds my weakness. And I can blame them if I want." Aqua looking at Kikyo very sad as she remember all of it.

Flash back

The day she turned 3

"Poppa I turn three today are you happy more then me?" Aqua said as she plopped on her poppa's lap.

"Yes I'm very muck Aqua know go tell your brothers and tell them to stop fighting, OK"

"Ok poppa" Aqua runs out to tell them what her poppa said. Then she sees them fighting again.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru I turn three today are you happy more then me?"

The guys come over.

"I'm happy for you sis but I don't know about Inuyasha, But you like me more right little sis?" Little Sesshoumaru Says with a great big smile. (This was before he tuned cold blooded)

"No she likes me more tell Lord Fluffy that you like me more." Little Inuyasha said about to laugh as hard as he could.

Then they start fighting again.

A few hours later at aqua's birthday party, everyone was there even the four other goddess (that I told about earlier)

"Happy birthday Aqua!" Everyone said.

While all the kids but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru went out side a woman came in the back so none of the kids would see her.

"What does you want; I don't remember ever seeing you around my land?" Aqua's dad asked.

"I have come to warn you all, In 100 years the one called Aqua will kill you all and take over your lands." A woman said as looking over at the parents.

"How do you know this, How do we know you are not lying to us all, my daughter would not even kill a bug."

"I know this because like Kat I can also see the future (Kat is the one who can see in to the future.) If you don't kill her she will soon find out what her powers can really do. If you do not know this that your daughter has the power of darkness then you mist not care for her as I thought." The woman said walking away.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru running over to their dad,

"You are not going to kill Aqua are you dad?"

"No you are." Their dad said in a sad voice. No one even took the time to see Aqua standing as she hear her dad say that her brothers were to kill her. Before anyone walked out she screamed out.

"Poppa do you really want me died?" And with that she ran back out side where she was alone.

That night

Aqua's brothers took her to a small place to kill her but they could not they deiced to let her run far away.

After her brothers had left to go back home that's when Aqua meet Kikyo's grandmother how took her in, then she was taken in by Kikyo's Mother, Then Kikyo took care of her after. (Aqua grows slower then everybody else because of her power she had to much of power so she grow slower.)

After a few years she left saying to Kikyo before she left to repay her.

End of flashback

Back to the Dark place (Where Aqua stayed)

"Ok I will not harm my brothers, so who do you want died?"

"A girl that goes around with your brother Inuyasha, Her name is Kagome and she kind of looks like me." Kikyo said with a big smile.

"So she is your recreation? Ok I will do this for you lady Kikyo."

Mean While with Kagome

"Kagome you should stay with me and Rin, and be her mother and my mate?" Sesshoumaru said with love in his eyes.

"She is already spoken for Sesshoumaru!" A figure walks out of the shadows.

"Kouga its you." Kagome said looking happy.

"Yes Kagome it's me your long love that when your ready will mate with." Kouga looks happy as he said that.

"Kouga you are so fill of your self you know that!" Kagome said as a "Oh my god can't he get it thought his fat head that I don't like him that way but every time I tell him he never lesions!"

"KAGOME WERE ARE YOU!"

"Inuyasha is that you?" Kagome happy then sad when she remembers about last night.

Inuyasha runs near her voice. When he sees Kagome she is being fought over his brother and the wolf.

"Kagome I'm so sorry I meant to say I love you not Kikyo!" Inuyasha string at his brother fighting over a human.

About five min. were it really began, about five min. All three of them started fighting about Kagome when the sky went black and it was only noon maybe

"Naraku!" Kagome said scared.

"What do you want Naraku can't you see we are doing something right now we can't kill you right now so go away." Inuyasha screamed.

"Who said I came for you I came for her." Naraku pointing at Kagome.

"Not you to, I mean come on now four guys like my very strange if you ask me?..." Kagome screamed out.

But before she could finish she was attacked by 5 women covered where you could not see their faces.

"Kagome!" They all screamed out.

"I think I know that one's sent but how?" Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said at the same time.

"Will you should-"Before she could finish her self Inuyasha attacked her.

She jumped out of the way.

"Know as I was saying you should remember my sent." Said the leader of the five women.

"And why is that before I kill you?" Inuyasha said.

"You to should have killed me when you had the chance years ago……..BIG BROTHERS!" She said as Inuyasha helped Kagome up.

"What is she talking about you to don't have a sister do you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we did." Inuyasha said looking down.

"Why not tell her the whole story Big brothers!" Aqua said.

Before Kagome got attacked by Aqua and her friends Sango, Miroku and Shippo came out of the woods.

Why not tell them that you to where going to kill your three year old sister?" Aqua said getting closer to attack again. "Now where was I? Oh yes about to kill you."

"Why do you want to kill Kagome?" Kouga said getting madder.

"I have orders bye Kikyo to kill her!" Aqua said as Kikyo walked out of the shadows to see Kagome die and she would have the rest of her soul back. Just then Aqua attacked Kagome.

Sorry it's so long but I won't be able to write for a while! Sorry!


	4. The rose petals

An Inyasha x Kagome x Sesshoumaru x Kouga x Naraku fanfiction.

Part 4: The rose petals.

"Why do you want to kill her?" Kouga asked.

"Because you stupid wolf demon I was asked to by an old friend." Aqua said thinking "He's really cute!" and as she said that Kikyo walked slowly out of the shadows as the birds went flying away knowing something is about to happen.

"Why Kikyo? Why do you want to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking about to cry because Kikyo wanted to kill her.

"Because Inuyasha, she stole your heart, and took you away from me. So I come to get you back…for good." Kikyo said as thinking "I will also get me soul back too." And after that Kikyo walked of in to the shadows. Everyone was now looking at the shadows were Kikyo disappeared.

"Kagome I'm so sorry about this I never meant to put you in danger."  Inuyasha looking deeply in to her eyes, looking like he had done this to her, made her run away, put her in this kind of danger.

"Well that was touching, now as we were, Big brothers I believe you wanted to kill me? Then go ahead try?" Aqua said closing her eyes waiting for the pain that will make her life end.

Kagome looking strange at her when she said that. "Guys I think she wants to die? I can see it in her soul." Kagome said (Kagome can read people's or Demon's soul)

"But why does she want to die?" Sango asked.

"She wanted to die since her 3 birthday, when she found out that she was going to kill are dad, when acutely he died of a broken heart." Sesshoumaru said looking very said like someone just killed someone he loved dearly.

"Why dear brothers why have you not attacked yet?" Aqua said really mad and angry. "Maybe if she attacked that girl they would kill her." But before she could attack Kagome asked "Everyone I want to talk to Aqua alone…NOW!" And with that they all ran!

"Aqua why do you hate your brothers?" Kagome said as she looked at her.

"I don't hate them; I hate me because of what I am." Aqua said starting to cry, no one has ever seen Aqua cry. Aqua's friends had big eyes now because she started to cry.

"Aqua I think you should for give your brothers and your self! Or you will never be happy again." Kagome walking over to help her up.

"Kagome was it? Think you for all the help so much, I would like to repay you. Take this magic rose that I have made it will save your life more then a few times, and when ever you need me pull one of the petals and you will be at my dark palace." Aqua said now smiling, giving her the rose and disappearing into the shadows like Kikyo had did before.

As Kagome was about to walk back to the camp she heard a voice coming behind her, "Kikyo!" Kagome said as she shot at Kagome, She screamed, when everyone had heard her scream they all came running.

"Kagome what happen? And why are you not died yet?" Inuyasha said looking around for his sister.

"Aqua and I talked, she gave me a magic rose, and Kikyo shot at me the rose saved me life. That's it." Kagome looking like she always does when she makes a new friend.

"Okay? Anyways Kagome tell this mutt-faced dogs you are my mate." Kouga looking at her.

"What are you talking about she is mine." They all said then they started to get in to a fight again.

An hour passes and Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku are all sitting down watching them fight.

"Okay Kagome we have decided to let you decided, so how are you going to pick?" They all asked.

"Ummmm…..Will I don't want to be anyone's mate right now." Kagome said as getting up.

"Fine…" Sesshoumaru said taking Sango with him "If you ever want to see your friend again you will be my mate."

And with that Kouga took Shippo, and Naraku took Miroku.

"If you ever want to see your friends again you ill be my mate!" They all said as walking away in different places, even Inuyasha left to let her think about it.

"What am I going to do, I mean I need help?" Kagome now looking at the rose.

Kagome took of a rose petal then a big bright light got really big and she passed out, when she woke up she was in a big palace. Kagome then got up and started walking down the hall where she heard beautiful singing from 6 goddesses; it was Aqua and her friends.

"Where am I?" Kagome said as Aqua stopped singing.

"You are at my palace, the dark palace!" Aqua said looking at her.


	5. The dark pace and Kikyo's goodbye!

Sorry I have not posted yet my computer has been down, but anyways here goes part 5 Hope you like it.

An Inyasha x Kagome x Sesshoumaru x Kouga x Naraku fanfiction.

Part 5: The dark place! And Kikyo's goodbye!

Last time,

"You are at my palace, the dark palace!" Aqua said looking at her.

A few hours later Kagome is looking for Aqua because she disappeared again.

"Aqua! Aqua! Where are you Aqua, I need to talk to you?" Kagome screaming down a very long tunnel, and then hearing screaming, it was Aqua and the other goddess screaming. Kagome starts to run to the screaming, but when she got there she had a big surprise, it was a big surprise because she would have never thought that Kikyo would be here in the dark place.

"How dare you disobey me, I was the one how gave you back your powers, if it was not for me you all would be died!" Kikyo say turning to see Kagome looking at her like how dare her she is worst then Naraku, bring back someone only to use them, then take out the trash (means to kill them.)

"How dare you Kikyo, using Aqua just for some sick game of yours." Kagome said as she shot a arrow at her, but Aqua interfered. "Aqua, why?" Kagome looking in shock

"Because we made a deal. And I have deiced to carry it out!" Aqua said looking at her like I'm sorry I have to do this. Then before she knows it she had killed…..Kikyo!

"Why…cough…could you…coughs…do this to …cough…me, why?" Kikyo wanting to know before she died.

"Because Kikyo I have found a friend after so many years…" Aqua said before she got interrupted by they goddess "Ha, what about us!" They said looking about to cry.

"Other than you guys. Anyways I'm sorry Kikyo but you never treated me like a friend like her, how treats me like a real person!" Aqua said finally killing her.

"I'm sorry Kagome I never meant to be evil, but you took my man!" Kikyo's last words.

"Will since that's over, Kagome I know what you were going to ask and yes I'll help. Here's the plan." Aqua said with shifty eyes and a devilish stare.

A Few days later Aqua had called a meeting of the 4 demons in love with Kagome. Aqua has the perfect plan. She was going to tell them something that would affect their chances with Kagome FOREVER! But when Aqua and the other goddess walked in all they herd was 4 grown demons fighting to see if Kagome would pick them.

"Hello! Earth to demons, anyone there?" Aqua said getting really mad at all of them, I mean they are supposed to be grown demons and yet there fighting like 5 year olds. Aqua got really mad and finely she got so mad tat she used her power of darkness just to get them to stop but they just keep going like the energizer bunny he keeps going, and going, and going. They all seemed to stop when they herd Kagome coming down the hall.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost again." Kagome said as she walked in the doors as all 4 demons looked at her like 'Oh my god she gets more beautiful the more times I see her.' They all spaced out while looking at her, Aqua got mad again and her and the other goddess went over to one and screamed "HELLO ANYBODIE IN THEIR?" They all got scared and jumped right out of there sit.

"Will now that I got your attain again, lets get back to business. Kagome and I have made an agreement; she shall stay with you Naraku for the one month, then Kouga for the second month, then Sesshoumaru for the third month. And Inuyasha since you had the longest time you will go last as after are brother. Do we ALL agree?" Aqua said looking at them all with "Just with for the BIG surprise!" "We all agree" They all said but then Sesshoumaru stood up and asked "Why must I go last?"

"Because I said so! And because we are going by order." Aqua said giving him an evil look like his father used to give him it would creep him out. And with that he sat down.

"Anyways Naraku be over here tomorrow to pick Kagome up then after a month has passed you bring her back if not I will kill you so fast I'll leave behind fire. That goes for all of you!" Aqua looking at all of them like I have a magic spyglass if something happens your dead!

The next day Naraku came to pick up Kagome.

"Take care Kagome okay!" Aqua and the others said hoping she would be okay.

"I'll be fine okay just trust me!" And with that Kagome and Naraku disappeared in the shadows.

What will happen next time?

How will Kagome Pick?


	6. Author's note!

Author's note

Sorry I have not been writing been sick! Working on next part now!

Thanks for waiting!


	7. The month with Naraku

Part 6: The month with Naraku!

Where we left off Kagome and Naraku disappeared in the miasma.

"Here we are Kagome! My castle, how do you like it?" Naraku said waking up Kagome.

"I like it Naraku, it's beautiful!" Kagome said looking at the big huge castle. Kagome was also thinking "It looks great on the outside, but what about the inside?" Kagome was spacing out at that time in knowing Naraku was calling her.

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME?" Naraku said looking at her, getting mad at her.

"Sorry spaced out." Kagome said snapping back to reality, but knowing if he touch's one hair on me Aqua will kill him! They land on the ground; Naraku opens big huge doors that lead them in to a long hallway. After 5min. pass Kagome sees something in the hall when she seen it up close she can not believe it, A village man dead on the floor, nothing , but bones, she could not look away she could not even think about anything, but "How did this happen? This poor man he died right here in this hallway."

"Kagome, you might be thinking this man died at my great power, but he did not I found him here in the hallway when I found this place, I have not even thought of moving it intell now. I shall move him before you wake."

"Thank you Naraku." Kagome said walking away form the died body, following Naraku to her room. They walked for 3 more min. until they got to a big huge room.

"This shall be your room until you leave." Naraku said shutting the doors behind him.

"Good night Naraku." Kagome said walking to her bed.

Mean While

"Naraku what is your plan? Why did you want that girl here?" Kagura said looking at Naraku, knowing he was up to something.

"I plan to make Kagome mine for ever! Then with her at my side we shall kill anyone how steps in are way! Naraku says with a very devilish grin on his face. After telling them the plan Naraku decided to go to bed. And they decided to help the human girl (They decided to help her because she is they only one who can kill him once and for all!) After they told her about the Naraku's plan.

"How could he do this to me, he seemed so nice." Kagome said starting to tear up a bit.

"He was going to take you as brides then make you kill all of your friends, and never see your family ever again!" Kanna said looking at the crying human.

"Why did you tell me this I though you hated me?" Kagome said wiping the tears away.

"You are the only one that can kill Naraku." Kagura said then whispered "This girl is getting very stupider isn't she?" "What I didn't hear you?" Kagome said looking at Kagura then Kanna.

"I said you need some rest, we'll leave you now." And with that they both walked out of Kagome's room.

The next day.

Kagome woke up in a very beautiful room, she couldn't believe it this was real, but just to make sure she pinched her self "Ouch" It was real. She wanted to look around the place so she would know where to go later. So she walks out of her room not making a peep.

"Going somewhere Kagome?" Naraku said sneaking up on her from behind.

"No Naraku, I just wanted to look around." Kagome said remembering last night getting mad, but if she said or started to act different to him he would kill Kanna, and Kagura, so she decided to act the same to him.

"Kagome fellow me, I have to tell you something." Naraku said walking away, While Kagome and Naraku were walking Naraku finally started to say "Kagome, I have been reading a book I found in the studies called Powerful Miko and after comparing you to the other mikos you are the most powerfulness ever!" Kagome froze in her spot.

"You must be joking. I can't even put up a barrier!" Kagome said in shock.

"Then I will train you, it tells you how to train mikos in the book." Naraku said stopping and turning around to face Naraku.

"You will Naraku? Thank, Thank, Thank!" Kagome said giving Naraku A big huge hug.

A month later

"I can't believe I have to go tomorrow. It has been fun training with you…Oh yes what about Miroku?" Kagome said

"Oh yes the perverted monk, I for got about him. I'll let him go now follow me." Naraku said looking at Kagome, A few min. later they get to a room where Naraku put Miroku they open the door and what did they find? Miroku but with a new twit he was in bed with a human village human that has been working for Naraku since he got there. "Miroku? What are you doing?" Kagome said closing her eyes. "I don't think we want to know!" Naraku said running out the door with Kagome following. "Well I'm going to have that in my mind for awhile." "Me too!" They both said starting to laugh.

The next day

Kagome, Naraku, and Miroku walk out to were Aqua was.

"So Kagome do I have to kill anyone today because I'm in a good mood." Aqua said turning to look at Naraku.

"No, Nobody to day. So stay in a good mood." Kagome said and with that they live in the darkness.

Kagura came up to Naraku after they left "Know what?" "We what in till she picks me." Naraku said with a most devilish look on his face.

So how do you like it?


	8. The month with Kouga

Part 7: The month with Kouga!

Will after Aqua picked up Kagome, Kagome asked to see her family before she went with Kouga. Aqua thought it would be a good idea she could visit her family every time she would pick up Kagome, Kagome thought it was a good idea too. So Kagome went to home for a few hours then Aqua met Kagome at the well.

"So how was the visit with your family?" Aqua said looking over to the right off her, were there was a big dust cloud. Then next thing you know a voice screams out…

"Kagome! Kagome! There you are, I've been looking for you!" the voice said Kagome looked over to see Kouga and Sango coming her way.

"Kouga! Sango!" Kagome said running over to them, Kouga stops then starts running to her, but then she passes him and hugs Sango.

"Sango I missed you SOO MUCH!" Kagome said looking at her, then turns around and says, "Oh, yea hi Kouga! I forgot you where there!" Kagome said looking at him, who's looking at her, who's looking at him, who's looking at her, and est. Intel Aqua snapped them back to earth.

"That was strange?" Aqua said looking at them. "You got that right!" Sango said looking over at me like "Okay help please Kagome will not let go and I can't breathe!" Then Aqua said "Okay I think it's time to leave now see you two in one month! Sango lets go!" Sango gets up and walks over to Aqua and Sango says "Thanks!"

The wolf den

All the wolf members were out side watching for sister Kagome, and leader Kouga. They were about to go in the den and go to sleep since it was getting really late, Intel they seen a big dust storm coming there way, they knew it was Kouga.

When Kouga and Kagome got up to the entrance, a strange "WOLF" pushed his way through everyone to tell Kouga something. Then next thing they know he's running to Kouga and screaming "Kouga! Kouga! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Kouga!" That's all he had to do, then everybody's going like "Okay?" Kouga is going like "?" Kagome's is going like "Oh, my god he is SOO GAY?" and the one strange "WOLF" is going like "Okay where the hell did this slut bag hoe come from?"

But other then he knew he said it out loud. Kouga got mad but before he did anything Kagome said "No Kouga I'll take this! What did you just call me?" "A SLUT BAG HOE! Should I say it slower?" Kagome turned around then last thing you know Kagome quickly turned back around and hit him right in the jaw. Then all you hear is "KAGOME SUPER BICTH!" Kouga turned around and said "What?" "To…me that was…a complement!" Kagome turned around and said to Kouga "That's fine Kouga, it was kind of cool!"

At the dark place

"You are the loveliest lady ever!" Miroku said talking to the goddess of earth.

"Thank you so much, but aren't you dating Sango?" Mary the goddess of earth said at the same time Miroku and Sango say "NO!" Mary jumped like 1 foot in the air.

Later that night

Sango was walking around trying to find Miroku, then after a few min. she found him eating. (BIG SURPIRSE THERE) Next thing you know Sango runs to him, and he's going like "What did I do now?" then he gets up and started to say "Sango what ever I did I didn't mean…" but before he could finish Sango Kissed him (Not just a kiss, I mean a 15 min. French flipping kiss!) Then who should walk in but MARY! She's looks at them making out she seen everything, then she walked over to them and said "Umm what the hell is going on? Get your nasty dirty hands off my man!" Mary said looking at her, Sango gets up next thing you know they fighting' over a monk! Miroku is going like "I knew this was going to happen one off these days!"

"What the hell is going on in my dining room?" A voice screamed out!

The girls get up and say "This bitch is after my man!" "No her" "No her!" They both said at the same time.

"That's it SHUT THE HELL UP! My mom never went thought this and she had more kids then you could kind of count! NOW GO TO YOUR FICKING ROOMS!" "But?" "DID I STUDER MOVE, NOW!" They ran out of there so fast the last thing you seen of them was 3 blurs and fire, a lot of fire! Then Aqua walks over and finds her leg of lamb had been eaten.

"Oh hells know that bustard did not eat my lamb!"

Back to the wolf den

Kagome was getting sleep after the fighting with that "WOLF" and knocked his ass down to the ground she went to the hot springs, Kouga was "Taking the place of Miroku" Then she knocked him out with a stone she picked up, knocked his ass out! Then fighting with the "WOLF" again because she knocked Kouga out, but Kouga knew it was coming.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you mad at me still?" Kouga asked, Kagome turned around and told Kouga she was sleepy, Kouga told her to follow him to his room, so she could sleep. After a while Kagome started to fall a sleep, but she could not because Kouga was looking at her sleeping. So then she thought" Maybe if I gave him a good night kiss he'll go to bed.

"Kouga, can you come here please?" She said in a quite voice so not to wake the others.

"Yes Kagome, what is it?" Kouga said getting closer to her. Then next thing he knew Kagome was kissing him, he got so happy that he started to kiss her back, they started to make out Intel they heard

"WOW, Go Kouga!" A voice said looking at them. Kouga and Kagome got pissed that he said that, and Kagome just blushed, and went to sleep. Kouga was so pissed that he got up and grabbed the guy, dragged the guy, and the guy disappeared.

A month later

They still could not find that guy, who disappeared a month ago.

"I have not seen that guy since last month Kouga! Where is he?" Kagome said getting very mad.

"I…I…I…I don't know Kagome!" Kouga said, Kagome, all she did was wink at him.

"Kagome anything bad happen? Because something, that monk friend of yours keeps eating my lamb! And Sango and the goddess of earth keep fighting over him! My mom didn't even go through this and she had so many kids!" Aqua said coming out of the shadows.

"Sango + Miroku + Mary BAD NEWS" Kagome said looking at Aqua.

"Well I shall see you again in a few months!" Kouga said kissing her on the check.

"I shall see you too in a few months." Kagome said walking away with Aqua in to the shadows.

Back at the dark castle

"Like I said before stay away from my man!" "No how about you!" Mary and Sango are still fighting over the monk.

"What is going on here?" Kagome said looking at Aqua

"This has been going on for a month!" Aqua said looking at the monk eating her lamb again! Aqua uns toward him and next thing you hear is Aqua about to kill the monk for eating her lamb.

Hope you like this ch.!


	9. The month with Sesshoumaru, And a BIG su

Part 8: The month with Sesshoumaru, And a BIG surprise!

"Okay monk I'm going to say this once and once only STOP EATING MY LAMB!" A loud voice said coming from the dining room. Kagome, Sango were coming down the main hallway when they heard someone scream at Miroku. They ran inside before Aqua killed him.

"Oh Miroku your so dangerous, I love a man who is dangerous!" Mary said looking at him eat.

"Okay she needs to get her ass kicked a few times." Sango whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Yea I know she is a little disparate if you ask me" Kagome whispered back. Aqua turned around to see Kagome and Sango standing in the door way looking discussed at Mary flirting with the monk. "I don't blame them; Mary flirting with the monk is really sickening to me!" Aqua thought looking at the two girls then looking to see Mary and the monk flirting again. But after she thought it was going to be quite since Kagome was leaving in the morning they would SHUT THE HELL UP! But she was dead wrong, because after thinking that, Mary had kissed the monk to get the demon slayer jealous and it worked because next thing you know Mary and the demon slayer were fighting again!

"That's it SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO! I heard you fighting ever since the demon slayer got here, but they just went right ahead and kept fighting, now Aqua didn't like using her powers unless she had to help one of her friends but since they kept fighting she changed her mind, Aqua's pendent started to glow bright blue (Her favorite color by the way, each goddess has her own color. And when one of the goddess pendent started to glow you better run as fast as you can!) Out of no where three blue figures came out of the darkness and grabbed them. Everyone's going like "She never uses her powers, are we that bad?" but after 5min. Aqua let them go and went to her room. And no one had seen her Intel the next day.

The next day

Everyone has said bye and be safe to Kagome and Aqua and Kagome disappeared into the darkness once again to the Western lands to drop of Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

When they finely got there Sesshoumaru, Rin, And Shippo were standing by the castle watching for her. When they finely got there the kit and the human girl were playing where Sesshoumaru could see them.

"Good to see you again dear brother, how have you been?" Aqua said looking at him from behind, he turned around to see Aqua and Kagome.

"Good to see you again dear sister, I've been fine, how about you?" "Not good really the demon slayer and Mary are fighting over a perverted monk, so no I'm not fine!" "Sorry to little sister." Then Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome.

"And how are you my dear Kagome?" "Fine thanks!" Kagome put on this big huge smile! But then she though "Maybe Aqua would let me keep Shippo for the month?" Kagome thought but could not ask because she was scared of Aqua, Sesshoumaru though know that she wanted to keep the kit and know she was scared of Aqua so he would ask, but before he could say anything someone said "I already know, and anyways I don't need anymore people to watch right now I have 3 children that need to get slapped right now, so the kit may stay!" Aqua said as she winked at Kagome, and Kagome winked back, then Aqua disappeared into the shadows.

"Kagome you're here! I've missed you SO MUCH!" Shippo said running to Kagome so he could hug her.

"I missed you too, and I missed you to Rin how are you?" Kagome said looking at the girl right behind Shippo smiling at her.

"Rin is fine Kagome-sama, but how are you; will you play with Rin and Shippo?" Rin said looking said so Kagome would feel sad and have to play Rin and Shippo.

"Rin I think she would like to rest after her journey Rin, maybe she will play later." Sesshoumaru said to the small little girl how was now about to cry.

"Don't be silly Sesshoumaru, I love to play Rin!" Kagome said with a big smile, the little girl took Kagome and Shippo by the hand and they ran and played while Sesshoumaru watched.

Sesshoumaru thought to him self "Why did she say don't be silly, did I say something funny?  
Later that night after diner!

"Rin, Shippo it's time for bed." Sesshoumaru said looking at them, Kagome, Shippo and Rin were walking to the rooms Rin and Shippo slept in. After Kagome and Shippo feel asleep Kagome wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru since she didn't have and time to talk to him since she was playing with Rin, and Shippo. After a few minutes Kagome found him, he was in his study reading what looked like a very old scroll.

"Sesshoumaru are you busy?" Kagome said peaking thought the door of his study. Sesshoumaru looked up and saw Kagome peaking at him outside of the door; he thought it was funny since she had weeds in her hair from when she was outside.

"Sesshoumaru can I come in?" Kagome said hoping she was not bothering him.

"Yes Kagome you may come in, what do you need?" Sesshoumaru said as Kagome walked in, but as soon as she walked in he smelled blood, he looked at Kagome's neck, she was bleeding "Most of happened outside" Sesshoumaru thought to him self, but after 1min. of her sweet blood Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it! He got up went over to Kagome, her eyes were looking into his as he walked up, she didn't know what he was doing, but out of no where he lend down and started to lick up her blood, Kagome thought it was funny so she let out a little giggle. After it stopped bleeding Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes once more. As Kagome looked into his eyes she was in some kind of trance for she could not stop looking into his eyes. And the next thing she know she was up on the wall as Sesshoumaru kissed her, Kagome thought to her self 'Oh my god, Sesshoumaru is kissing me, his lips are so soft, so sweet', as they were kissing trying to never stop they heard a noise coking from out of the door, so they stopped.

"How would be out there in the halls at this time?" Sesshoumaru said as the door slammed open and a dark figure came in.

"What have you come for on this Sesshoumaru's land and home?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the dark figure. The dark figure started to point at Kagome.

"I come for her." The dark figure said running toward her, picking her up, and leaving the castle, Sesshoumaru would have followed if he had not gotten into a fight before she came, so he thought of his sister Aqua, she would help.

At the dark castle

"I CAN'T BELIE YOU Miroku! How could you do this to me?" Sango said as she started to cry. Aqua was coming down the hall seeing what happened now since they woke her up AGAIN!

"NOW WHAT?" Aqua said looking at them. Sango stopped crying and told Aqua that Mary was going to have the monk's baby. Aqua just stood there in shock.

What will happen next time?

How kidnapped Kagome? And WHY?

Will Mary really have the monk's baby?

What will Aqua do?

How will Sango and Kagome take it?


	10. Kagome’s kidnappers and Mary’s lie

Part 9: Kagome's kidnappers and Mary's lie

Last time Kagome got kidnapped by a dark figure, and everyone finds out Mary is pregnant with Miroku's baby. What will happen now?

Sesshoumaru's castle

Sesshoumaru just stood there in the window were the dark figure took his "Kagome" just thing how he would get her back, and then he thought of his sister Aqua, she would help I think? Then he took out the Rose she gave him just in case. He picked out a petal and out of no where Aqua as standing right in front of him. He turned over at her confused.

"Why was this Sesshoumaru not transported?" Sesshoumaru said looking at her then looking at the Rose.

"Because this Rose is BLUE not RED, Red transports you to my place, but the Blue ones transports me to you. Now what do you want I have to get back soon before that demon slayer kills Mary, and that dam monk eats my lamb?" Aqua said looking around for Kagome, then looking at Sesshoumaru like what happened where's Kagome?

"Kagome is gone, A dark figure took her that's why I called you for, I can't because I have been hurt, and it will take a while before I can do any fighting, I think the dark figure knew I was hurt that way he could take Kagome." Sesshoumaru said looking at Aqua then looking at the window again.

"You stay I'll go okay?" Aqua said stepping into the darkness. Sesshoumaru looked at where Aqua left then turned back to the window, then out of no where one simple tear came down his check and he whispered "Kagome be safe."

Where Kagome is

The dark figure was looking at Kagome then he heard foot steps coming to the hut.

"What's going on?" Kagome said as the steps stopped from outside.

"Kagome we could not let that baka hurt you!" As a person came inside and Kagome seen that it was Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you doing here Inuyasha and what do you mean "we"?" Kagome said know yelling at Iunyasha. Then the dark figure stepped out and Kagome saw that it was Kouga. Then someone else walked in it was Naraku. After a few min. of shock a voice came out of no where.

"It's not up to you it's up to ME!" The voice said then everyone seen that it was Aqua and she was pissed. Aqua pulled up Kagome to her feet.

"Aqua we can't let her go back there, He'll hurt her!" Inuyasha said looking at his little half-sister now giving him the evil glare.

"If Kagome has any problems she knows how to call me, and guess what?" Aqua whispered getting closer to them and she yelled "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" They all jumped as Aqua yelled at them. And with that Aqua and Kagome walked into the dark.

Sesshoumaru's castle

"Where could they be? If I was not hurt I Sesshoumaru could have saved her." Sesshoumaru said to himself walking in oval shape. After 5min. of that he heard a voice coming from the shadows, it was Kagome that walked out but Aqua didn't.

"Kagome your back. Good, where is my little sister?" Sesshoumaru said hoping she would be here so he could say thank you for bring back my Kagome.

"She dropped me of and to tell you, you're welcome. Sesshoumaru I'm sleepy after all this I would like to go to bed, can you show me where I sleep?" Kagome said looking at him.

"I would my dear Kagome but I have to get some work done." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome and pointing at his desk.

"Then I will stay Intel your done and you can show me." Kagome said looking Sesshoumaru.

"No you should just go to bed, I'll get someone…" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome but she didn't listen and just sat on the floor looking at him.

"Something tells me this will be one hell of a month." Sesshoumaru said sitting at his desk now.

1hour later

"Okay Kagome I'm done?" Sesshoumaru said turning over to see that Kagome was sleeping on the floor next to his desk. Will he could not leave her there but where to take her? Her bedroom was a long walk.

"I know she shall sleep with me tonight that way I don't have to wake her up.

The dark place

"I can't believe you Mary how could you do this, I'm your best friend!" A girl is screaming at Mary, when Aqua and Sango walk in.

"What now?" Aqua said looking at the girl.

"What did Mary do now, Kitty?" Aqua said looking at the girl who was about to cry now.

"She lied to me! She said she would tell me everything because we're "best friends" Yeah _right_!" Kitty said looking at Aqua. Then Kitty dropped down and started to cry.

"Oh come on what the hell did she lie about know? That she has a brain after all?" Aqua said looking at her.

"Hey that's not cool; I do to have a brain!" Mary said then whispered to her self "I think?" "Oh shut up for once Mary!" Aqua said looking at her then looking at Kitty.

"She told me that she would not mate, unless I got to know the guy first, but I just meet him, and then I find out that she got pregnant by him, NO ONE LIKES ME!" Kitty said now screaming at them.

"Kitty go to your room and com down, okay?" Aqua said helping Kitty on her feet, Kitty nodded and walked out of the dining room.

"Mary if you don't stop acting like a big fat BICTH I WILL MAKE YOU GOT THAT?" Aqua screaming at Mary.

The next day at Sesshoumaru's

Kagome was just waking up but her eyes where still shut, but she could feel something warm on her like a fluffy blanket, she turned around and moved in closer to the fluffy thing. She then opened her eyes to see what it was, but when she woke up she saw something very shocking, Sesshoumaru was there sleeping right next to her, she thought 'He really is cute when he sleeps'.

"Once again think you for the compliment, Kagome" Sesshoumaru said still his eyes closed.

"I forgot you can read minds." Kagome said while she blushed, bright red. Sesshoumaru then opened his eyes and looked into her eyes deeply with lust, but Sesshoumaru could not stand it he had to at lest kiss her, so he slowly moved in closer until they were 5in. away, Kagome know he was about to kiss her and she was fine with eat, and they next thing she know they kissed, they kissed for at lest 5min. before there was a knock at the door.

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you awake?" Jaken screamed out.

"No Jaken this Sesshoumaru is not awake. Come back in a hour." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome. Kagome just giggled. Jaken walked away, and Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome for the second time.

"Shall we finish then?" Kagome said moving toward Sesshoumaru again.

How do you like it?


	11. Shippo and Rin’s plan and Mary’s forgive

Part 10: Shippo and Rin's plan and Mary's forgiveness

Last time

Mary lied to her _best_ friend Kitty, and Aqua saved Kagome and got her back to her brother Sesshoumaru.

Later that day at the dark place

Mary is outside of a pair of big purple door (The color of Kitty goddess of the future, past, and present).

"Kitty I said I was SORRY!" Mary screamed around sunrise, waking everyone up.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON!" A voice from behind Mary screamed, Mary turned around and jumped when she seen who was behind her.

"Sorry Aqua, but Kitty won't talk to me." Mary said looking at her.

"Maybe she will talk to you later, now shut the Hell up right NOW!" Aqua said

"I will never talk to that back-stabbing bitch of a hore AGAIN!" A voice from inside the two doors said.

"It's about time someone said it other then me!" Sango said walking up to them laughing at Mary.

"Demon slayer you are not helping!" Aqua said dozing of to sleep.

"Yeah she is, she is helping me!" Kitty said opening the doors.

"Is this going to be going on ALL DAY?" Aqua said waking up to Kitty and Sango shaking their heads up and down.

At Sesshoumaru's place

Shippo and Rin are playing outside and talking. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are inside.

"Shippo, Rin really want Kagome-san as Rin's mother." Rin said as she stopped running around.

"Good thing Kagome-san is already my mother." Shippo said with a big smile on his face, then looking a Rin how was about to cry her eyes out.

"Rin I have a plan, you know the deal with Kagome and the others?" Shippo said looking at her.

"Yes Rin does, why?" Rin said looking at her

"What if we get Kagome-san and Sesshoumaru-sama together? You would have a mom and I would have a dad, a very scary dad figure." Shippo thought about that dad part for a minute then lost it.

"Shippo, Rin thinks that's a great idea!" Rin said smiling at Shippo, how is smiling at Rin.

"I knew u would but we have to plan carefully so we don't get caught okay?" Shippo said starting to run around the gardens again, Rin then runs right behind him still thinking that she was going to get a new mother.

Back inside the place with Kagome and Sesshoumaru

Kagome walked down to her room, with out anyone seeing her, and took and bath in the hot springs in the next room, then getting dressed to meet Sesshoumaru in the library.

_Flash back_

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finely got up, Sesshoumaru walking to his desk looking down at his papers, Kagome just staring at the picture behind her.

"It's my mother" Sesshoumaru said turning around to look at her but couldn't for he just looked at the picture of his deer mother.

"She's so beautiful, Sesshoumaru, U look like her you know" Kagome said turning to meet his eyes, but to find one single tear running down his face, he looked down and he seen her looking at him, he didn't want to look like he was going soft so he turned around waiting Intel her eyes were not on him.

After a few minutes Kagome stood up and walk to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru why have you not revive her with your sword?" Kagome said putting her hand on his back.

"Revive my mother, I Sesshoumaru never really thought of it, but to bring her back I Sesshoumaru would have to get some of her blood, and I Sesshoumaru doesn't believe that I have any of her blood." Sesshoumaru said looking at her.

Kagome was thinking for a moment, then got it, when she first got there she looked though the dresser and the most beautiful Kimono, but there was blood on it, so she left it alone.

"Sesshoumaru, I have a question? Did u put me in your mother's room?" Kagome said looking at him.

"Yes, I did why does u ask?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because there is the most beautiful Kimono in there and it has blood on it, and if it was your mother's that blood on it is her blood as well." Kagome said now looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome meet me in the library after you get ready and bring the Kimono, is that okay with you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome shock her head up and down.

_End of flash back_

Before she walked back out to meet Sesshoumaru Kagome opened the wardrobe and got out the dress she had seen when she got their, Kagome was know walking out of her room with the most beautiful kimono, it had these big red dog demons on them, with a little golden orbs around the waist. After walking awhile Kagome finely got to the library, Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in Kagome." Sesshoumaru said on the other side of the door. Kagome opened the door to find Aqua sitting in one of the chairs away from Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Aqua, how are you?" Kagome said walking to Sesshoumaru with the Kimono.

"I'm fine, haven't had to much sleep though." Aqua said closing her eyes and sleeping for a moment and then waking up.

"Sorry to hear that, Aqua by the way why are you here?" Kagome said looking at Sesshoumaru.

"My sister is the goddess of life and death, or light and darkness, so she can help us and…" Sesshoumaru said but being interrupted by Aqua "I wanted to see my mother again." Aqua said looking at her.

"I was looking at my father's notes; they shall give us all the information we need." Sesshoumaru said handing then notes.

So what do you think?


	12. Tears are not enough, but love

Part 11: Tears are not enough, but love!

Sesshoumaru's castle

"Can't believe we tried to bring mom back 15 times, and we failed at all of them!" Aqua said very pissed of. Aqua just looked at her dear brother, then she looked over to Kagome and seen she was asleep. "Dear brother I believe that the girl is sleeping." She said looking at her and seeing that she was smiling. "Does she sleep with a smile all the time?" Aqua said testing him on how he's been good lately.

"Don't know don't really watch her sleep, but their was that one night I put her to bed she was smiling then to." Sesshoumaru said looking at his younger sister. "We can do this in the morning, I have to go anyways and make sure the demon slayer doesn't kill Mary." Aqua said. "I thought Mary was a goddess?" Sesshoumaru said now very confused. "She is, doesn't that just tell you something?" And with that Aqua walk away. All Sesshoumaru could do is shake his head, then he turned to Kagome who was now awake. "Sorry did I wake you Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the girl who was now blushing, now that he thought of that she blushes every time he says her name.

May I ask why do you turn red every time I say your name?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the girl who was still blushing. "Because…I …umm…because umm…I like it when you say me name." Kagome said looking up at the demon lord, who was blushing his self; she couldn't believe it she was in shock. Sesshoumaru just looked at her with out taking his eyes of her, he started to walk to her and when he finally go their she couldn't move, she looked around to see she was pinned against the wall and the demon lord, She looked up to see him and her baby –blue eyes meet his golden orbs, He moved his arm up and brought up her chin, and they kissed. 10 minutes later they finally stop because well they ran out of air. "I'm really sleepy I think I'll just go to bed." Kagome turned around, but before she left Sesshoumaru said "Why don't you sleep with me tonight…um…It's closer, closer too the kids, and well closer to…" "Closer to you right?" Kagome said cutting him of. "Well I guess if you put it like that then yes." Sesshoumaru said picking up some papers he dropped when he pinned Kagome to the wall. "Okay but I need my sleep wear." Kagome said, but all out of nowhere she was hit on her head, Sesshoumaru turned to see that a very loose old stone fell on "his" Kagome. When he got over to her she was covered in blood. "Must have cut her head." Sesshoumaru said picking her up and taking her to his room. When they got their he dressed her wounds and had to get her out of the outfit she was wearing. So he took of her outfit and put on one of his night kimonos while his face turned so red that it could light up a very dark room. After that he put her in his bed and lay next to her so she wouldn't be cold.

The dark palace

Aqua was know walking up to her bed room when she herd "I HATE YOU, I HOPE YOU DIE!" she seemed to hear that all the time now. So Aqua turned around and walked in the dining room to see Kitty and Sango fighting with Mary.

"What the HELL IS GOING ON NOW!" Aqua said getting ready to kill them all.

"Mary said I looked fat." Sango said pointing at Mary. All Aqua could do is shake her head.

"Okay look I have had a long day! And the ball is coming up and no one has been helping me with that so for a few day…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Aqua said looking at them, who were all hiding. Then Sango got up and looked up at Aqua.

"What ball?" Sango asked looking at Aqua who was dozing of a bit.

"The ball is where all of our families come and our friends and we have a good time, and every year I plan it, but I need help, but with you three fighting all the time HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO PLAN IT?" Aqua screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'll help you if I won't be in the way?" Sango said smiling at her. Aqua just stood their, but then she turned around and said "I'll see you in the morning…Sango!" and walked away.

"Sango she called you by your name she must respect you, it took all of us almost a year to call us by our nicknames." Kitty said running up to her.

"You mean the names we call you by are not really your names?" Sango said as she looked confused. Kitty just looked up at her and smiled, but that smile ended when she remembered that Mary was still there. Kitty turned around wanting to kill her but couldn't. So she just took Sango and went to her room, leaving Mary with a strange look. 'I wonder what will happen when they find out it is not Miroku's baby?' Mary thought then just turned to face the door and left with the most happy smile. 'They are to dump to find out, but Aqua will know, I'm so died' Mary said looking down.

Somewhere out side of Sesshoumaru's castle

"We must do our best to help Kagome be free of that monster, called Sesshoumaru." A voice said looking at Inuyasha.

"With your help Kagome will hate Sesshoumaru forever!" Inuyasha said looking at the strange figure.

What do you think?


	13. Hear No Evil

Part 13: Hear no evil

Last time

"We must do our best to help Kagome be free of that monster, called Sesshoumaru." A voice said looking at Inuyasha.

"With your help Kagome will hate Sesshoumaru forever!" Inuyasha said looking at the strange figure.

"Anything to help" The figure said moving to the doorway of the hut.

"May I ask why DO you want to help?" Kouga said. Kouga didn't really like this demon much since they met him but he could help get HIS Kagome.

"Because Wolf, I think Kagome could do better and also she is one of my friends." The figure said lying to everyone 'He loved her since they met.'

"May I ask you your name again?" Inuyasha said looking at the two demons getting ready to kill each other, so Inuyasha just walked over between them so they wouldn't fight.

"My name is Koda, I work in Sesshoumaru-sama's palace as a guard." He said turning from Kouga to look at Inuyasha and the others. "I met Kagome not long after she got their. I was guarding the grounds. When I first seen her." Koda said.

_Flashback_

A hour after Kagome got their she had told everyone that she was going to the garden to think. After a good five minutes of thinking Kagome just looked at the cherry blossoms petals falling to the ground. She thought it was beautiful the way the fell to the ground, and how the touched her soft pick checks. She was so lost in her thoughts she had not noticed a man behind her. "May I ask you what your doing here?" A man said taking Kagome out of her thoughts. Kagome then turned around and looked at the man. He was tall but not as tall as Sesshoumaru, he had he's red hair in a ponytail, it was shorter then Kagome's but not much. He stood straight and tall like he was proud of his self, and he was not bad looking ether. "Hello, my name is Kagome what may I ask is yours?" Kagome said looking at his greenish-blue eyes. "I…um… my name is Kodaraha, but everyone calls my Koda. I am guarding the grounds, are you the guest that Lord Sesshoumaru brought with him?" "Yes and I am pleased to met you." "The honor is all mine, to met such a lovely, kind, warm soul like your self." With that Kagome could do nothing but giggle at that. "Think you so much for the compliment." Kagome said looking at him. "Sorry to break this up, but lady Kagome, Rin is looking for you and is crying because she thinks you left her." A voice came out of no where, Kagome turned to see a maid that she met earlier. "Thank you." Kagome said as the maid left to return to the castle. "It was nice meeting you Koda, I hope I see you again really soon." And with that Kagome got up and left to find Rin.

_End Flashback_

"That is why I am helping you." Koda said.

At the Dark Palace

"So what should we start on Aqua? I mean for the party?" Sango asked. Aqua just turned around and said "Anything you want.", So Sango started to put tables here and there, helped cook, ect. After everything was all done Sango went to find Aqua in her study. The door was cracked so she peaked in to her "You may come in." Aqua said not look at her.

"What may I ask are you doing?" Sango asked getting Aqua to get up and stand right in front of her. "I am making the dresses that everyone well be wearing at the ball. And I already have everyone done but you, so if you do not mind I need to measure you." Aqua said looking at her.

After awhile Sango and Aqua where done with the dress, no one was allowed to see theirs until the ball. Everyone was going to be there, Naraku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, The Goddesses, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, And Kagome (That was the night Kagome had to pick her mate-to-be.). Sango and Aqua then left to go eat, they had not eaten in hours, "I hope the damn monk didn't find my last leg of lamb." Aqua said thinking out loud. "I HATE YOU MARY, AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EVER!" a voice said that was coming from the dinning hall. Sango and Aqua then rushed to see what the noise was all about. When the got there they ran in side, to see Kitty and Mary yelling at each other.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED NOW?" Aqua screamed getting everyone to look at her. Kitty then ran up to her followed by Mary. By the time Kitty got up to Aqua, Kitty was crying.

"Mary was trying to make me fell better and...and…and she told me something even worse then anything in my life." Kitty said looking at Aqua crying her eyes out. "What may I ask did she tell you?" Aqua said in a most caring tone, everyone was surprised o that. Kitty looked up and told her the most sad news. "You remember the demon I was going to mate but after a month died?" "Yes I remember." "Well The reason he couldn't mate with me is because he was already mated to Mary, it seems they mated a few days before I asked him. And Mary know that I wanted to mate him. I HATE HER!" Kitty said crying like crazy. Everyone was shocked then they turned their looks on Mary.

The Next Day

Aqua finally culmed Kitty down after everyone got the shock in their lifetime, Kitty had ran to her room crying her self to sleep. Mary Had ran after her only to give up and go to her room. Aqua stayed up all night thinking about what happened. Sango was just shocked she thought Mary couldn't get any lower but she found away. It was just said good thing Miroku wasn't there he would have had a fit. A few days later their was a sent coming off on Mary but no one notice it but her. Until it finally hit her, Aqua then ran to the dinning hall where everyone was. When Aqua got their she was mad, no she was beyond mad she was down right pissed. When Aqua got in the dinning hall she seen the other goddesses, the monk, the demon slayer, the fire-cat, even Aqua's brother Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Shippo was their visiting, she thought this was going to be fun. Aqua then walked up to Mary who looked scared every time Aqua took a step. When Aqua finally came up to her.

"Mary how are you? How is your baby?" Aqua said with the most evil smile that could have ever been made. Everyone know something bad was going to happen, so everyone moved closer to hear. Aqua turned to them.

"It's okay I want EVERYONE to hear this." Aqua said turning back to Mary, how gave her a 'you know don't you?' look. Aqua just smiled and started to talk.

"HOW STUIPED ARE ALL OF YOU?" Aqua said looking at them once again. Everyone didn't notice what she meant.

"What may I ask do you mean Aqua?" Kitty said. Aqua then asked Shippo to leave for one minute, all he did was smile and left the hall closing the door behind him. Aqua then started to talk once again.

"As you may know Mary is going to have a pup of her own right?" They all nodded. "Well I know you must be stupid to believe that the pup Mary carries is the monk's." Aqua said as everyone turned to Mary.

"Is this true Mary? The pup not Miroku's?" Sango asked. Everyone then just stared at her not knowing what to believe at the moment.

"Of course it's Miroku's baby, who else would I have slept with?" Mary said looking at Aqua with a 'I'm still in the game look.'. Aqua then just smiled at her Mary know something was amiss.

"I can answer that." A voice said walking in the doors Shippo had left in.


	14. Paperclips

Chapter 13:Paper Clips 

Last time

"Is this true Mary? The pup not Miroku's?" Sango asked. Everyone then just stared at her not knowing what to believe at the moment.

"Of course it's Miroku's baby, who else would I have slept with?" Mary said looking at Aqua with a 'I'm still in the game look.'. Aqua then just smiled at her Mary know something was amiss.

"I can answer that." A voice said walking in the doors Shippo had left in.

" Who are you? And what do you mean?" Sango said looking at the stranger that came through the door.

"He's my Brother. And WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'I can answer that'?" Kitty said in a _What The Hell Are You Talking About?_ Tone.

"Well you see, um… it's kind of funny…Me and Mary were… how can I say this?" Kitty's brother said blushing a bright pink that made a new born baby black.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING IN MY HOME WITH OUT KNOCKING I SHOULD PUT MY FOOT UP YOUR…" Aqua said not getting to finish her statement.

"Aqua, we get it." Sesshoumaru said looking at his baby sister. Aqua now turning around to glare at her older brother, She sent chills up his spine. Sesshoumaru turned around walking toward a dark corner to sit and not bother his scary, creepy, send chills up your spine sister. Kagome just watches Sesshoumaru walk away.

"Sesshy why did you walk waaaaay over there?" Kagome said looking over at Sesshoumaru. Everyone then turned around to hear his answer.

"Cause…My sister scares me." Sesshoumaru said with tears in his eyes, looking like he was going to cry.

"SHE SCARES YOU?" Everyone said looking from Sesshoumaru toward Aqua, Everyone then looked over at Aqua getting chills up their spine.

"Hyro finish what you were saying." Kitty said, looking over at her brother.

"Well you see…" Hyro started to say before getting interrupted by Devilish laugher.

"What's so funny little sister?" Sesshoumaru said getting up walking toward his little sister, wiping his tears.

"The joke was funny but now it's getting old." Aqua said trying to get a breath for her laughing.

"Joke?" Kagome said looking confused (Everyone is confused by now). Aqua then stopped laughing and looked mad but happy too.

"How should I explain this? Oh I know I put a fun little joke on Mary, to make everyone believe she was going to have a pup, The spell worked perfectly, but NOW YOUR ALL GETTING ON THE LAST NERVE I DON'T HAVE!" Aqua said looking at them.

"You put a spell on me? Why?" Mary said looking at her dear friend.

"Well you see I found out about you and Flavor of the week over their, so I put a little spell on you." Aqua said looking angry at her.

"But how did you find out about Hyro?" Mary said shocked at everything.

"Well you see next time you use my room for something like that make sure you don't hide the dirty sheets in my good outfits. Also your sheets were on my bed and I put my sheets on my bed not your sheets on my bed. And Yes I do know I did repeat myself, I got that from Sesshoumaru." Aqua said getting dizzy with everything she's saying.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat him self." Sesshoumaru said looking at everyone.

"What? I didn't hear you' Aqua said.

"I Said 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat him self'" Sesshoumaru said again realizing he had just repeated him self.

Mary: How come it's always me?

Kitty: Because you're a whore.

Aqua: Both of you shut the fuck up, My head is hurting.

Sesshy: Maybe if you would be nicer to everyone and stop sending chills up there spines you wouldn't have to scream

Aqua: Shut up, least I don't sleep with my baby blanket.

Sesshy: You said you would never tell

Aqua: And you said that you was going to be gay someday, BUT YOUR NOT!

Sesshy: I was joking!

Kagome: You were going to be gay?

Sesshy: I WAS JOKING!

Aqua: You made out with one of your guards, THAT'S BEING GAY!

Sesshy: But it was a girl and she was hott.

Kagome: When was this?

Aqua: Last week.

Inuyasha & Kouga & Naraku: When do we come in? My brothers gay I knew he was some what a fruit.

Sesshy: Shut it half-breed

Inuyasha: At least Kagome doesn't hate my guts

Sesshy: Kagome are you mad

Kagome:…………………………..

Mary: I killed Kagome!

Aqua: GOOD SHE WAS TO HAPPY ANYWAYS.

Kagome: I'm not dead.

Mary: Damn, SESSHOUAMRU WELL BE MINE! Mary attacks Kagome


	15. A BIG SHOCK

Chapter 14: War And Peace 

Last time

"Well you see next time you use my room for something like that make sure you don't hide the dirty sheets in my good outfits. Also your sheets were on my bed and I put my sheets on my bed not your sheets on my bed. And Yes I do know I did repeat myself, I got that from Sesshoumaru." Aqua said getting dizzy with everything she's saying.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat him self." Sesshoumaru said looking at everyone.

"What? I didn't hear you' Aqua said.

"I Said 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat him self'" Sesshoumaru said again realizing he had just repeated him self.

"SO MY BROTHER AND MARY SLEPT TOGETHER! I'LL KILL HER!" Kitty said taking after Mary.

Mary and Kitty run out of the room, while everyone is looking at Aqua. This was all a joke how could she put everyone through this?

"So we have a few more days until the ball so… GET OUT RIGHT NOW IF YOUR NOT HELPING!" Aqua said turning around to see everyone looking at her, She just looks at them and gives her famous stare 'What the hell are you looking at?'

So for the next few days everyone one helped out with the ball, Kitty even forgave Mary…NOT, Kitty and Sango was going to make her pay. Aqua knew what Sango and Kitty was planning but had to much to worry about, Aqua had to get everything ready for the fight that was going to take place after Kagome choices her future mate, Kagome's family was even coming to the ball Kagome was going to go back to the well a day before the ball and get them, so Aqua had to get the rooms ready for EVERYONE! Kagome and her family, Aqua's brothers Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, And the others Kouga, and Naraku. 'Oh Kami this is going to be worst then Hell.' Aqua thought before getting back to work.

Everything was going to plan, everything was ready the day before the ball, And then the worst happened fights and nothing but…Sango and Mary, Kitty and Mary, Aqua and EVERYONE, Aqua and her brothers, Inuyasha and Shippo, Shippo and Rin, Sango, Aqua, Miroku, and Aqua's leg of a lamb, Miroku getting a broken arm because of the lamb. It was going all to plan until a few hours before the ball, the worst happened Kagome and Aqua both disappeared, no had seen them for hours they were gone, Everyone was there and they were looking for them high and low.

With Kagome and Aqua

"Where the hell am I?" Aqua said looking around to see nothing but darkness.

"Aqua is that you? I can't find you." A voice said from the darkness. Aqua got up and followed the voice. Aqua then fell on something that made a small scream.

"Kagome sorry, I was looking for you." Aqua said getting up.

"It's fine…But do you know where we are?" Kagome said, before a light turned on.

"Well…well…well...look what I have a slut and a bitch." A voice said standing in the doorway.

"YOU!" Aqua said looking at her.

"You know Kagome I have been trying to get you killed then tried to let my friend keep you…but no Aqua you had to mess up my plans." The voice said walking toward them.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO GOT TWIZ TO KIDDNAP ME?" Kagome said getting angry.

"Yes, It WAS a good plan but Aqua you had to mess it up, Oh and I am also the one who made that brick in Sesshoumaru's castle fall, That stupid Sesshoumaru couldn't even tell I was there with his noise he could have even known I was there even when I masked my sent." The voice said once more bending down close to Kagome and Smacked her as hard as she could knocking out Kagome.

Back with everyone else

"Where could they be? Aqua and Kagome would never leave with out them telling someone." Kitty said looking at everyone, who was looking worried about their friends who has been missing for hours now.

"Does anyone know where they last where?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at everyone. Everyone was now thinking of where they where last.

"I seen Kagome and Aqua in the study, that's where they were before we all came in here." Mary said looking at everyone. So they all ran to the study, once in they had seen everything, Everything was everywhere books thrown everyone.

"Looks like they put up a fight." Star said getting a weird look from everyone. "What are you staring at?" Star asked.

"You haven't ever said a word until now." Kitty said looking shocked at her.

"So just because I don't talk you people you think I can't! I talk to Aqua all the time, I don't talk to any of you because YOU ALL DRIVE MY CRAZY." Star screamed and walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Mary asked while looking at everyone.

Kagome: So where are we? Who has us? And Why did Star never talk to anyone?

Aqua: You don't lesion do you?

Mary: I want Sesshoumaru, Kagome stole him from me! ()

Kitty: NO ONE WANTS YOU!

Mary: Your brother did!

Kitty:…..

Aqua: All of you shut it you'll find out later.


	16. Hating Inuyasha

Chapter 15: Hating Inuyasha

Last Chapter

You know Kagome I have been trying to get you killed then tried to let my friend keep you…but no Aqua you had to mess up my plans." The voice said walking toward them.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO GOT TWIZ TO KIDDNAP ME?" Kagome said getting angry.

"Yes, It WAS a good plan but Aqua you had to mess it up, Oh and I am also the one who made that brick in Sesshoumaru's castle fall, That stupid Sesshoumaru couldn't even tell I was there with his noise he could have even known I was there even when I masked my sent." The voice said once more bending down close to Kagome and Smacked her as hard as she could knocking out Kagome.

After everyone found out about Star could talk everyone left to go find Kagome, and Aqua, Sesshoumaru felt worried about something like something was not right but Sesshoumaru could not place it so he shrugged it of.

After hours of searching Sesshoumaru smelled something, and went toward it until he found it, It was Inuyasha. 'I thought he said he was going to stay and see if they come back?'

With Kagome and Aqua

"I knew you were a whore but this is kind of stalker-ish." Kagome said looking out of the ceil looking at the figure. Out of no where another voice started to talk, it sounded former… It was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you found us…Wait how did you know we where here?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes. Inuyasha just walked up to her and bent down.

"Kagome, I really do love you, but you are too stupid to see what was happening right in front of you." Inuyasha said looking into her hazel eyes.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up at her love, with tears in them.

"He's going to kill you and give Kikho your body and soul… Right?" Aqua said looking down at a mouse that she had made friends with at the time she has been their.

"Is that true Inuyasha? I…Loved you…I hate you Inuyasha… I hope you burn in hell with your little bitch too." Kagome said as she spit out Kikyo's name. Kagome then looked up to see that Kikyo was coming out of the dark to show them all how bad she looked. But all Kagome, and Aqua could do was laugh like no tomorrow, Inuyasha even laugh a few. Kikyo looked bad I mean she had cuts everywhere on her face, she had bold spots from her hair being pulled out, I mean Jason with out his mask looks beautiful next to her.

Inuyasha then got up walk toward Kikyo and grabbed a dagger, he then turned around and started to walk back toward her.

"Any last words?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"I do… WHAT THE HELL AM I HERE FOR, I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE I DIE, AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON KIDDNAPPING ME LIKE THAT!" Aqua said looking at them.

"I will talk to you later, I was talking to Kagome right now. Know Kagome do _you_ have anything to say" Inuyasha said once again.

"Yes… one thing… **_I'm in love with SESSHOUMARU!_**" Kagome said looking right into Inuyasha's eyes, Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, Kagome in love…with SESSHOUMARU, that had just made him madder even more. Inuyasha had heard enough Kagome would be his well her body anyways, and as soon as Inuyasha was about to kill her he was stopped by Sesshoumaru who had heard the WHOLE thing.

"What the hell took you so long Sesshoumaru?" Aqua screamed at her brother.

"This Sesshoumaru was in shock a little, by something he had heard." Sesshoumaru said looking at his sister then turning his head a little turning toward Kagome, who was sitting there with a blush as bright as the sun on her face.

"Umm you two can kiss and make up later get me out of here so I can KILL THEM BOTH!" Aqua yelled, her eyes bleeding for blood, but not just any blood she was craving her brother Blood and the clay pot's dirt. Sesshoumaru then walked over to his sister and took of her seal that she was under, Aqua then got up and grabbed Inuyasha and Kikyo and walked out of the room. Sesshoumaru hen picked up Kagome and untied her, she then got on her feet, Kagome looked up to meet Sesshoumaru's golden orbs, their faces getting closer by the minute then right before their lips were about to touch...

"AHHHHHHHHH! AQUA WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT? NOOOO ANYWHERE BUT THEIR!" Inuyasha screamed messing up the sweetest moment.

"That stupid half-breed messed up the moment." Sesshoumaru said looking down at _HIS _Kagome. Kagome just smiled and cupped his chin and kissed him as hard as she could. After a good five minutes of hurtting someone Aqua came down to see what they were doing, but stopped when she seen Kagome and Sesshoumaru almost making out, Aqua then picked up a stone and throw it at her older brother.

"What was that for?" Sesshoumaru said turning around to see his sister looking at him. Aqua then walked over to him and got close to his face and screamed...

"THAT'S FOR COMING SO LATE YOU JACKASS, AND HOW DARE YOU, YOU MAKE ME SICK" Aqua screamed looking at her older brother.

"How dare this Sesshoumaru do what?" Sesshoumaru said in a sweet voice.

"I DON'T KNOW I JUST WANT TO YELL, BUT IF IT WELL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING TO YELL AT YOU FOR LATER!" Aqua screamed at her older brother.

How do you like it?


	17. War between fire and ice

Chapter 15: War between fire and ice 

Last Chapter

"When they all got back everyone was their and happy to see Kagome, Aqua then said that the rest of the party will be tomorrow because she didn't want to break up a fight. Everyone then noticed that Inuyasha was not their but didn't want to ask.

The next day

"So later Kagome shall pick her future mate and I can have my room for my self." Aqua said in her room trying to get Rin and Shippo to stay down ever since Kagome gave them chocolate they wouldn't stay down.

After Aqua got the children clamed down it was the rest of the ball, Kagome was nerves, "What will happen when I pick?" Kagome said looking at Aqua. Aqua just turned to her and looked down. Kagome knew what that would mean 'The war would start all over again, Everyone would hate her and never want to speck with her again' was all Kagome thought until she got up and looked at Aqua.

"What's going to happen?" Kagome said looking at Aqua. Aqua picked up her head and looked at her.

"Once you tell them the war will start all over again, only the war shall be about you, they will think Sesshoumaru made you pick him, And I can't get in it this time." Aqua said looking at her with sad puppy eyes that looked like a sad puppy that has no home, or a puppy finally opening it's eyes.

"How do you know this?" Kagome asked looking at Kagome. Aqua just looked at her. Aqua then gave her a smirk and headed for the door, she then opened it and said " Kitty showed me what shall happen in the future, I'm sorry" Aqua said as she headed out the door and closing it behind her.

I know it's short but I have writer's block!!! Also if you live this story then get ready there is a contest for everyone who wants to knew what happens, before everyone else, Just check out my profile and let me know!!!!!!!!!!


	18. War between fire and ice part2

Chapter 15: War between fire and ice Part Two

Last Chapter

"What's going to happen?" Kagome said looking at Aqua. Aqua picked up her head and looked at her.

"Once you tell them the war will start all over again, only the war shall be about you, they will think Sesshoumaru made you pick him, And I can't get in it this time." Aqua said looking at her with sad puppy eyes that looked like a sad puppy that has no home, or a puppy finally opening it's eyes.

At the ball

Everyone was having so much fun, Kagome and Aqua where back, Kagome was dancing with the kids, while the guys were beating on who would win, Kagome's family was dancing while her grandfather tried to turn Mary into a slug, The other goddess were laughing and having fun, Aqua just looked around to everyone and noticed how everyone was getting along just fine for awhile until Kagome had to chose. Kagome looked around to see everyone getting along, but noticed Aqua worried about something...but what, waz it about her? She had to know, so Kagome walked over to Aqua. "What is the matter Aqua?" Kagome said as Aqua turned to her with a lonly tear rolling down her face. Aqua had not cryed since the day her brothers were to kill her, why know? Aqua wiped it away and got up on the stage. "Before Kagome tells you who she wants to mate I shall sing a song." Aqua said looking at everyone.

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru

Itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
Yasuraka ni nareru you ni

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku

Osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
Atataka na basho ga aru so sweeet  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
Itsumo kagayaite ita so shine

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashite iru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
Kyou mo takai sora miagete iru

Meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
Toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
Kyou mo mata arukitsuzukete yuku.

Everyone was shocked, no one even Sesshoumaru, even the other goddesses had no idea she could sing so beauitiful. Sesshoumaru came back to reailty once he noticed that Narku, Kouga were in a daze. "Aqua why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked his sister getting from the stage. Aqua looked at him, "I know why, Aqua knew I already picked you Sesshoumaru, but Kitty told me the future of what shall happen when they found out, right?" Kaome told them, as she walked closer to them. "That's right, so I shall put them back to where ever, and make them think it was nothing but a long dream, and I shall wipe anyone elses who knew about this other then us." Aqua said walking away. "One more thing sister, where did you hear that song?" Sesshoumaru asked his sister, Aqua stopped in her tracks. "Mom." Was all Aqua said before disappering into the darkness.

I know short writers block


	19. The hope of the heart part 1

Chapter 16: the hope of the heart

Last Chapter

"Aqua why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked his sister getting from the stage. Aqua looked at him, "I know why, Aqua knew I had already picked you Sesshoumaru, Kitty told me the future of what was going happen when they found out, right?" Kaome told them, as she walked closer to them. "That's right, so I shall put them back to where ever, and make them think it was nothing but a long dream, and I shall wipe anyone elses who knew about this other then us." Aqua said walking away. "One more thing sister, where did you hear that song?" Sesshoumaru asked his sister, Aqua stopped in her tracks. "Mom." Was all Aqua said before disappering into the darkness.

With Sesshoumaru

Once Aqua left the room everyone started to party once more, but Sesshoumaru didn't so he left to find her, He looked for her for at least 15 minutes, but he finally found her, she was in the study looking for something. "Aqua, How did you..." Sesshoumaru asked once more before getting cut off. "I told you already...Found it!" Aqua said pulling a dusty old torn book from the shelves. "But still, how?" Sesshoumaru asked as she walked over to him with the book in hand. He looked at her, She said nothing, all she did was hand him the book and leave but before that she said :Read it, it shall give you all the anwsers you seek... Tell everyone I am going to bed." She looked at him, He nodded before looking back at the book Aqua gave him. He went back to the ball andtold them that Aqua went to bed, they nodded.

After the ball with Sesshoumaru

Everyone had went to bed, Kagome was already asleep in her room, Sesshoumaru was sad and yet angry because she had chose him so where was she? He got up to go find her, not even noticing the book still in his hand, he had not read it yet but for some strange reseon he didn't want to let it go ever. Sesshoumaru had found Kagome asleep in her room, so he walked over and shook her, but what he didn't know was that she hits in her sleep, 'WAM' Kagome woke up to hitting something, once she was awake enough she seen what she had hit. "Sesshoumaru, I am so sorry... I didn't know... Please forgive me?" Kagome said to him as she looked at his face to see that he was going to have a mark there for a long while. Sesshoumaru looked at her, then turned around and started walking away, Kagome followed him as he walked back to his room. Once he got there he walked over to his bed and sat down. Kagome then came in and shut the door, she then sat down next to him. "I am so sorry..." Kagome said getting cut off by a deep loving kiss, she closed her eyes and gave into the kiss. Sesshoumaru was loving the kiss but when the book fell onto the ground, he cut off the kiss, he just stared at it. "Sesshoumaru what is that?" Kagome asked him. "Aqua gave it to me, but I don't really know about reading it." He told her, Kagome then picked the book up and opened the first page, her eyes in shock. "Sesshoumaru...its...its..." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru took the book out off her hands and read it. "its my mother's diary...I will read it tomorrow, let us goto bed." Sesshoumaru closed the book and sat it on the nightstand that was on his side, Kagome walked over to the other side and got under the sheets. She then moved over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome fell asleep very quickly, but Sesshoumaru could get to sleep, all he could think about was the book, his mom, and his sister.

"Stop thinking about everything." A voice said but quitely so not to wake up Kagome. "What are you doing Aqua?" Sesshoumaru said looking over at the corner. "I can tell when your deprassed, but don't change the subject, stop worrying over everything, you have Kagome here and now, deal with the problems another time, hug here, make sure she knows your not going to leave here now and later." Aqua said as she disappered into the shadows. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome, Her bright and cheerful smile grased apon her lips, He leaned down and kissed her, making her smile even more then when she was, and she moved even closer to him, He smiled to him self, thanking no one was around because if anyone would see him smile they would think him weak, like most humans, and he would die before anyone thought that of him. Then again most demons thought him weak for falling for a human miko but those demons were lower rankings, so they didn't matter. He then fell asleep next to his future mate.

The next day

Kagome's mom and grandpa had left that morning, but Souta asked if he could stay and learn how to fight, after a fight with his mom she decided to let him stay for awhile, and Kagome told her mom that she would make sure that he didnt get harmed at all. Afew hours later Kagome went to look at Sesshoumaru, she had found him in the study reading the diary of his mother, she walked over to him and sat down. "Did you get your anwser?" Kagome asked him, he nodded. "What did it say?" Kagome asked him. "It talks about her life, how she meet my father, and everything." Sesshoumaru told her as he closed the book and sat it down beside him, he looked at her, she was smiling at him, 'How can I be depressed when she looks at me like that?' He thought to himself. He grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to him, then before she knew what happened he kissed her deeply. After awhile of kissing they broke apart so that they could breathe, once they caught their breathes they were going back in for a kiss only to be interupted by a voice. "SOOO CUTE!" A voice said coming from the doorway. They looked over to see Aqua standing in the doorway smiling. "Don't you knock?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome was bright red. "Don't you ever close the door?" Aqua asked them as she clossed the door, but before she closed it she winked at them making Kagome blush even more, closing the door tightly behind her so no one else would bother them with out them knowing. Sesshoumaru turned over to see a bright red Kagome. "So...My dear Kagome where were we?" Sesshoumaru said pulling her be the waist again. Kagome blushed even harder then before.

With Aqua

After disrupting her brother and Kagome, Aqua went walking in the garden on her walk she seen Sango and Miroku sit on the end of the Koi pond looking at the playful Koi fish, She then walked passed Shippo and Rin playing with Kilala by a Sakara tree, She then passed the other goddess sitting down under the trees reading. Once she was done walking in the garden she walk into her study, Once there she seen a letter on the desk, She walked over to her desk and sat down, she then picked up the letter and read it, and it said...

_My dear Aqua,_

_It has been so long since we last seen each other... the other guys and I are very sorry that we could not have been there, but we heard about what was happening there and we felt we should not interupt, if you are mad at us we shall understand. And if you would please turn around..._

Was all the letter said, So Aqua turned aroung to see six very handsome demon men, they all almost looked the same, they were all very tall, musculer, hott, handsome, fine (ect.) they were wearing outfits like Sesshoumaru only the colors were that of the girls, that was how everyone could tell them apart, their colors. "I missed you... My love..." The guy in blue said as he walked up to Aqua and pulled her into his arms. (The guys match the girls, Blue with blue, red with red, so on so on.) "We are going to find our women." The guy in Red told them as they tried to leave. "Not so fast Ryuu (Red)...Rei (Green)...Yuki (Black)...Roki (Pink)... And Saka (Purple), their are other people here that might think you a threat, let me call the goddess and they weell come in here and they well show you around and to your rooms... I take it your staying awhile?" Aqua asked them as she turned to face the guy holding her so Soft like she was the finest silk, or a very breakable glass that he never wants to let go, He nodded his head at her question. 'I'm glad.' She thought to her self. A few minutes later the goddess walked in the doors to seee that the guys were sitting down... The girls ran over to them and hugged them very hard and then took their hands and rushed them out the doors, to show them were their rooms were and show them around the palace. Once gone Aqua looked at the demon that held her."So my dear, I see you still go by that fake name Aqua?" He asked her, looking down at her getting closer to her lips every second. "Yes I do Ryo, is that a problem?" Aqua asked him as she kept looking down at his lips waiting for his lips to kiss hers. "It is not my place to tell you what to do, but I like your real name my flower." He told her as he finally kised her lips. 'She teases just like I rememebered Apples and Cherrys, witha hint on Strawberries.' He thought to him self, 'He kisses just how I rememebered GREAT!' She thought to her self. They finally broke apart so they could look at each other. "I missed you." He told her as he cupped her chin so she was looking stright at his deep dark blue color eyes. "I missed you too Ryo, Why has it taken you so long to come back, I thought you never wanted to see me again, since you never came back." She told him as she wiped her chin away from his hand. "I am truly sorry Aqua, I didn't mean to take so long into coming back its just all of our families gotten more ill each day, we couldn't leave them just yet." He told her as he bent down to her eye level and kissed her out of nowhere.

With Kagome and Sesshoumaru

After awhile of making out with each other they left to see that there were five extra people there at the palace then when they were out there last, So Kagome and Sesshoumaru asked Sango and she told them about the guys and how the girls knew them and that there is another guy aswell but Aqua was talking with him. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked to Aqua's study to see that the door was cracked open, so they looked in through the door and seen Aqua and some guy kissing each other. "Maybe we should leave and not bother them?" Kagome wispered to Sesshoumaru who's eyes had gone red with anger, Kagome noticed this and dragged him back the roomm, once their she got Sesshoumaru claim, "Sesshoumaru what is wrong?" Kagome asked him as the last bit of red disappered from his eyes. "Ill kill who ever thatguuy is... Kissing **_MY SISTER_**...he shall die" Sesshoumaru told her, as she giggled alittle, he looked at her, "Now you really are actting like a big brother. Didn't you know that some day she would meet someone?" Kagome asked him, as she looked at him, he nodded.

With Aqua and Ryo

Once they broke apart, they looked at each other. Aqua hugged him not leaving much room between them. "I love you Ryo, your my first and only love." Aqua said into him chest, lucky he heard every word she said. "I love you too my flower, one thing I will never do to you is break your heart." He told her as she looked up at him with a big smile that would make the meanest demon nice. "Aqua I have a question... Aqua I ask you this everytime I see you... Aqua when are you going to be my mate?" Ryo asked Aqua, she blushed a deep red. "I...I...I don't know, I just found my bother, getting to know him, helping his soon to be mate, helping the others..." She told him as she looked up to see his eyes show hurting deeply in his heart. "Ryo... I do love you, but you going to have to ask my bother... see if he's okay with it..." She said being cut off by Ryo. "Aqua do you remember when we first meet?" Ryo asked her, as she nodded.

_Flashback_

_Aqua was sitting down in a tree with tears of sadness and depressen. 'Snap' A noise was heard below her, she jumped down to see no one. She started walking away, next thing she knew she was pinned down on the forest ground to see a demon about her age on top of her. "What are oyu doing?" A young Aqua asked him. "You the princess that was suppose to have died am I right?" A young Ryo asked her, she nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek, he wiped it away. "I'm sorry for what happened." Young Ryo told her as she looked up to see his eyes. "Are you going to tell anyone?" young Aqua asked, young Ryo looked at her. "No, I won't as long as you'll be my friend?" Young Ryo asked her, she nodded as she smiled. After awhile of talking with each other Aqua started to yawn, Ryo noticed this and took her hand and helped her up, she didn't know who sleep she was until she fell over and their lips touched, both were shocked by this, but yet they stayed like that for afew minutes lips still together, once they finally broke apart they both started blushing. "Umm...I'm sorry." Aqua told him, he shock his head. "No its fine...I kin of liked it." Ryo wispered the last part but Aqua still heard it and looked at him, "So you liked that?" She said as she blushed,but still looking at him, He looked at her to see her blushing at him, which made him blush as well, she quikly got close to him and kissed him once again only this time they really kissed, not just a little kiss. Once they broke apart they looked at each other. "It has been a few years since that day and I thought I would never find someone who would be my friend other then the mikos I have met, over the few years. But how did you know I was the princess of the west?" She asked him, he looked at her. "I met your bother Imuyasha, he told me what happened that night and how you left. I always wanted to met you...so here I'am." Ryo said blushimg maddly. "You wanted to meet me?" Aqua asked him as she noticed him blushing. "One day Aqua, well you be my mate?" Ryo asked her, as he looked up to see her nodded. They smiled at each other._

_End flashback_

"I remembered when you fell on me, I thought I was dreaming when we kissed." Ryo told her, He looked down at her, They walked over to the futon and sat down, Aqua in Ryo's arms and Ryo in Aqua's arms. An hour or so of sitting there together not saying a word to each other, Ryo looked down to see that Aqua fell asleep. The door opened to show Sesshoumaru looking at them. "Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to his sister and the man holding her. "I am Ryo, Aqua's soon to be mate, you must be Sesshouamru right?" Ryo asked as he looked up to see Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "How did you meet her?" Sesshoumaru asked him, so Ryo told him of the first time they met. "...And that's how we met." Ryo said not so loud so he didn't wake Aqua up. "Do you love my sister?" Sesshoumaru asked Ryo, Ryo looked at him and nodded. "Then I give you permission to mate my sister, as long as you treat her better then I ever have." Sesshoumaru told him as he got up and left. Ryo watched him leave, and smile to him self.

I KNOW PEOPLE SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER


	20. Romance

Chapter 17: The fun night

"Do you love my sister?" Sesshoumaru asked Ryo, Ryo looked at him and nodded. "Then I give you permission to mate my sister, as long as you treat her better then I ever have." Sesshoumaru told him as he got up and left. Ryo watched him leave, and smile to him self.

The next day with Sesshoumaru and Kagome

As Kagome woke up from her nightmare she seen it was still night time she looked over to see that Sesshoumaru was not laying next to her, she looked around for a moment until she noticed a set of golden eyes looking at her from the darkness. "Its still a few hours until sun rise why are you a wake? Did you have a nightmare?" A voice said as a figure moved in the shadows towards the light to show Sesshoumaru. "Yeah I had a nightmare but I'm okay. Why are you up? Did the all mighty Sesshoumaru have a nightmare?" Kagome asked letting out a giggle as she imaged Sesshoumaru waking up from a nightmare and hiding under the bed scared with big puppy eyes. She hadn't even noticed that Sesshoumaru was so close there lips were almost touching. Once Kagome noticed how close they were, she blushed a very bright red and moved away. He smirked to him self and moved closer to her as she moved away she then fell of the bed. Sesshoumaru started to laugh; Kagome just looked up and made a face. "That wasn't funny…Fluffy." She said as she whispered the last word, but Sesshoumaru still heard her. Sesshoumaru got up from the bed and bent down to look her in the face. "I heard that my Miko." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned in and kissed her, making her melt. Sesshoumaru then picked her up bridle style and put her on the bed, and laid next to her. "Rin and Shippo will be up later we better go back to sleep so we don't get tired when they want to play." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru nuzzled into her neck making her giggle. They then both fell asleep in each others arms.

Outside of the room smiling as she heard what was going on Aqua just smiled to her self and walked back towards her room. Once Aqua got to the doors to her room she noticed that her door was cracked open, she peeked into see Ryo lying on her bed. She walked in and shut the door behind her. "Why are you in my room?" She asked as Ryo got up and looked at her and smiled. "I share a room with one other guy…" He started as he got up and walked up to her and lifted up her chin so he could look into her eyes, Aqua couldn't help but blush. "And the only one I want to share a room is you, my flower." He said as he whispered the last part in her ear. As Aqua stepped back to hide her blush she tripped and fell taking Ryo with her. Once they landed Ryo was on top of Aqua smiling, He then raised his right hand and put it on her left cheek bending down to kiss her. Once there lips touched Aqua closed her eyes giving in to the kiss along with Ryo. After a while they finally broke apart both blushing, Ryo then helped Aqua up and they both lied down on the bed, Aqua laying on Ryo's chest feeling and hearing his heartbeat. "Me and your brother had a talk yesterday after we came and you fell asleep." Ryo told her making her look up at him. "At first I think her wanted to kill me, but after awhile we ended up talking. He asked me a question before he walked out right before you woke up." He said as he looked at her. "What did he ask you?" She asked waiting for the answer. "He asked me if I loved you." "And you said?" "I did" "Did he say anything else?" He looked up at her with a smile. "Maybe, I don't remember." He said getting up 

from the bed. She grabbed him and pulled him back. "What did he say tell, me." "If I tell you, you have to let me sleep in here with you." "…fine" He lied back down next to her. "He told me to take care of you and treat you better then he ever has, then he walked out." Ryo told her, she just looked at him. "I could have always asked him what he said." She said "But Aqua I know you to well and your VERY inpatient." She just gave him a glare and turned away. 'He made it sound like my brother was going to kill him…he tricked me, I'll get him.' Aqua thought to her self. They both were now lying down next to each other Aqua looking out towards the door as Ryo tried to sneak his right arm on her hip, she turned over to him with her eye brow raised. "And what do you think your doing?" She asked him as he had his eyes closed and a big smile he was trying to hide from her. "I'm trying to sleep, and I want to hold you as you sleep." Ryo told her as he opened his left eye. "You just want me close to you because you still have nightmares, and a few times you scream and run into a wall or door." Aqua said as she smiled and winked at him as his smile disappeared. She then moved closer to him and kissed him softly and lends her head in so their foreheads were touching. "If you have a nightmare I'm right here." Aqua told him as they both fell asleep with there foreheads still touching.

Only A few rooms away there was another light coming from the room the children were in. In side they were giggling and laughing as they were coloring with the crayons Kagome gave them. "Kagome is great I wish she was my mommy like she is your Shippo." Rin told him as she looked up and smiled at him. "Yeah Kagome is the best." Shippo said putting down the pink crayon and picking up a green and finishing a picture he was drawing for Kagome. "What do you think Rin?" Shippo asked Rin picking up the picture and showing Rin what he drew. "It's pretty." Rin said as she looked to see Kagome, Shippo, and her playing in a lot of flowers. "I think Kagome-Chan and Sesshoumaru-Sama will be mad if we don't go to bed." Rin said as Shippo nodded. Once they were done coloring they got up and put there crayons and toys up, and got in there beds and fell asleep smiling.

_**So what do you think? I'm back and updating all my stories.**_


	21. Crazy Night

For everyone who waited this long for a new chapter. I give you 3 new chapters to my story chapter 18-20. I hope you like them. The first and Last chapters will have okay lemons, so there s your warning.

Chapter 18

mm Kagome moaned as she enjoyed the warm steam coming off her body. She closed her eyes letting the warm sensation take over her whole body. Moaning again Kagome opens her eyes and smiles. I really love this hot spring! right before she moves into the middle of the spring going under the water, as flower pedals of roses and violets. Once back up she swims over to the corner where she dropped her towel when she first came in the hot springs. As she dries herself off she hears the doors open and Sesshoumaru walks in. She turns to him and blushes. Don t hide the body of yours Kagome. He told her as he walked closer. Now as he is right behind the still wet Kagome who s covering her body with her towel. Kagome starts to feel his warm breath on the left side of her neck. I want to see, feel, and... lick every inch of you... my Kagome. He whispered in her ear, once he said that Kagome could feel the warm and wetness filling her up inside. He grabs her hips and slams them towards his. He smirked behind her knowing what he was doing to her, but he just kept going. He picked Kagome up and in less then five seconds they were in there room. Sesshoumaru laid his Kagome down on the bed, getting on top of her, sliding his hands slowly and so lightly up her legs, then in between her thighs, but never goes in her, even though he can tell that she s so wet she s dripping on the bed. Kagome bites her bottom lips trying not to moan, she could tell he was teasing her. Sesshoumaru, why do you keep teasing me? She asked him with so much lust in her voice. He leaned down to her ear and bites it lightly but hard enough to feel pleasure. I want to hear you explode... he says to her as he takes off the only thing he s wearing with is just pants (lol). He gets on top of her and starts kissing her neck, feeling her pulse with every kiss. He starts getting lower with his warm kisses thats sending pleasure all over her body, before she knew it his long, wet, and pink tongue was in her. She screams in pure ecstasy. He starts to trace his tongue all the way up her body making her moan once more. He stares into her eyes and kisses her as his 11 inch busts through her walls. At first he goes slow waiting for Kagome to start getting used to it. He then starts pumping into her harder and faster, making her moan and scream, she tries to bite her lips once more to try and keep quite but it made Sesshoumaru even more turned on making him go deeper, and deeper into her. Her bottom lip starts bleeding down her right cheek, he licks it up of her neck getting a little turned on with the blood even more he pulls out of her as she s cumming, and flips her on her hands and knees, he wastes no time in slamming back into her, making her yell his name which started echoing throughout the bedroom. Once Kagome heard her own echos she giggled a little bit then got right back into what was happening. And what was happening was she was getting fucked stupid by a dog demon lord and she was loving it! After what seemed like a month Sesshoumaru finally finishes his domantion of Kagome, but as he laid down to rest and closed his eyes, he then felt someone on top of him, he peeked out of his right eye and saw Kagome kissing his member getting it hard again. Once she got him up she climbed on top of him and went to town. Kagome just started losing control (not in a bad way) jumping up and down on him, swaying her ass into his hips. How they were both loving this, after she rode his dick for a good... hour She finally came again only now she covered Sesshoumaru with her juices. After laying in there arms slowly dosing off, closing there eyes. Bam the window busts open reviling the mighty wind storm. He gets up and closes the door, and turning back towards her, once he started getting back to bed, and only one knee on the bed... his eyes now are opened wide, Kagome tilts her head thinking he s joking until a drop of blood slides down his lips. Kagome looks down at his chest that seems to be moving a little bit, finally the blade that was now stabbed into his back now can be seen coming out of his heart, as his blood drips onto the bed where they had just made love. Sesshoumaru with one final breath, I love...you , Kagome now shocked in horror, grabs Sesshoumaru s shirt that had been laying on the corner of the bed and puts it on as she s running out her bedroom. Not seeing who killed Sesshoumaru, Kagome just kept running down the hall into the darkness. Kagome stops and looks around her and notices that the children s room was just up ahead, she runs to them and once outside the room she sees that the door is open, she cracks the door a little more and walks in, to dark to see she makes her way to the table that has a candle on it. Once she lit that candle she had wished that she was blind, because once she lit that candle she seen all of her friends dead in very different ways, The children were hanging from there beds, Aqua and all the goddess and the guys that had showed up looked like they were dragged into the room all bleeding to death and from what she noticed with the blood was they were fighting to get away. Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku were not here, maybe she thought, just maybe they got away. Kagome ran to their room and seen something so dreadful she broke to her knees and cried.

Chapter 19

Aqua and Ryo had finally feel asleep, both snoring like bears. When out of nowhere she hears a loud crash outside, she peeks out her eyes and sees thunder roaring across the skies. She turns back to Ryo and notice that his eyes were now wide open and staring at her. Aqua smiled and kissed his lips, but to her shock he didn t kiss her back. She moved her head back a little and opened her eyes more, and once her focus was back she noticed his eyes were blank and he wasn t blinking she then knew he was dead. Her eyes slowly filling up with tears, but she refused to cry. She got up from her bed and left the room after looking around her room and found no clues, she left to investigate. Aqua started smelling something she shouldn t have. How did they get in here, and with out any of us knowing about it. She stated as she walked towards the far away light. She now stood outside the doors to the dinning hall, she opened the door ready for a fight, but when she got in the hall she noticed all the other goddess hiding in there. They all looked up to their leader with tear filled eyes and Aqua knew that the guys were dead. Once they all calmed down they all knew what to do... Kill the bastards that did this without anyone else getting hurt, but first they wanted to put the guys in the hall so they could bury them later. They all split up and went to there rooms, but there was a problem, their bodies were gone. As they all ran out of their rooms they soon slammed right into each others heads. Aqua help them up one by one when she noticed Mary was missing. They all ran to her room and as they ran in the slipped on a warm wet floor, as they are picking themselves off the floor they notice that it s blood. They all scream and run off in different halls. Aqua watches as her friends run all over she smells them again, she starts running towards the smell and finds herself in front of Sango s room. She opens the door slowly and sees that Sango and Miroku sleeping peacefully in the bed. Why did they make her come all the way over here when they werent there? She shuts the door to the room locking it so no one can get in or out with her magic, she runs off to smell blood and tons of it. Aqua follows the smell to the children s room and as she walks in she prays for them to be aright, and to her surprise they are. They had been woken up from a scream and were hiding in the toy box. Aqua then grabs Shippo and Rin s hands and starts walking out the door when a giant gust of wind broke open the doors and the bodies of her friends were thrown into the room splashing blood everywhere, she tells them to hide again before the killers come in. Once they hid they could hear everything. Why? Aqua asked before the kids heard a laugh that sent chills down their spines. As they waited a few minutes, and once it was quite they both thought it was over and they should get help the lid to the toy box swung open, as they were grabbed by the killers they screamed, Shippo bites his handler and frees Rin only for a second before they are both caught again. The tie the kid s hands behind their back then as Shippo is being picked up by the man and hung, Rin cried for Sesshoumaru to come but what she didnt know is they had just killed her Lord , and she was next.

Chapter 20

Sango sat on her bed watching as the storm rolled in, the thunder was roaring so loud, scaring her a little. She sat and remembered when she was younger around Rin s age, how she loved to play in the rain, and how it smells to her. A knock comes from the doors behind her. Come in she says in a low voice. The door opens and closes, making her turn to see who it was. She looks up to see Miroku, he just stands there for a minute before saying anything. You don t have to say anything. She said as she stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck she leans in for a kiss. Feeling her warm, firm, soft lips he only felt sadness for all the things his done to her. How could she still kiss me?...no even look at me? he thought to himself. Lay with me? She asked as she broke the kiss. Once they were cuddling into each others arms, Sango smiled into his neck and kissing it lightly, while Miroku lightly rubs the side of her body with his finger tips. Sango moans a little hoping his touch never stops, starts pulling him on top of her. He slides in between her thighs and starts kissing her all over her neck going down her chest every few licks and nibbles. Moaning like crazy now, Sango flips Miroku on his back surprising him a little, pulling down his pants with no help from him. She sees his hard 9 inch member, slowly at first she starts tracing her tongue on him, then shoving it deep in her mouth. Miroku just lays back and lets Sango be in control. After Miroku Comes Sango gets on top of him, and slides his member into her going up in down until she gets a steady pace. After riding him like a rodeo show, and bouncing on his dick the both climax at the same time. After they finished up they both collapsed onto their backs and closed their eyes. creak they both heard coming from the door. they both look up to see no one just nothingness, falling back asleep again they are once again woken up the the doors creak this time just peeking and seeing Aqua they decide that she s just checking up on them. After Aqua had left, they started to slowly go back to sleep until the heard a laugh that woke them up with a cold tone. Sango sees a shadow start getting closer to the bed, she blinks and everything goes black...


End file.
